grassrootsfandomcom-20200223-history
Carrboro Powerdown Energy
Energy ideas developed by Carrboro Powerdown members to help with Carrboro and Chapel Hill's energy transition. =Supply & Demand= Energy production Municipal Power Plant PV Manufacturing Plant Reasons Why: * NCSU is testing a 45% efficient pv cell now; * we want to beat the rising utility prices and not wait in line for panels; * when Pres. Clinton spoke in Hillsborough last week he mentioned bring mfg back to the states (not outsourcing) and specifically addressed the need for manufacturing and the renewable energy industry. * There will be more tax credits and incentives for this type of thing. * PV Systems can save a lot of money and other resources when used for buildings ** Visit: http://myspace.com/gdgrl828 ** NC State Energy Office is now requiring universities and state buildings to provide information on all power, water and sewer resources that buildings use. Tax Breaks Provide local property tax breaks for people who install solar systems. Landfill Gas * Ask why Orange County is talking about giving away the landfill gas to UNC? * What is in it for Orange Co? ** Orange gets nothing, UNC gets 6 figures of fuel per year. Park and Ride Lot/Parks and Rec Fields Solar Power Plan * Cover all park and ride lots of the city and university with photovoltaic panels. * NCSU is currently testing pv cells that are 45% efficient. * frames in place now, while steel manufacturing costs are relatively reasonable, makes sense. * When the new stuff comes out, replace the ones at the park and rides (better locations for optimal solar irradiance) and move those panels to other locations atop municipal buildings or donate them to the elderly. Community Choice Aggregation Community Choice Aggregation (CCA) is the legal term for an innovative way for cities and counties to purchase electricity by votes of local governments. Previously, the only way for a local government to have a say in where the community's power came from was to establish a municipally owned utility. The CCA process provides an easier way to switch to an earth-friendlier power supply without taking on the burden of managing the power lines, collecting bills, and the divisive politics involved with the expensive process of bringing energy under municipal control. Not sure if this is the same model as NCGreenPower Hedging Fuel Purchases * Where do we get the money? Demand Reduction Building Codes Change local building codes to exceed state code as far as new energy efficiencies for * equipment in new homes. * design of buildings * Orientation of structures Local Rebates * Energy Star appliances, * water efficient fixtures (like Cary does) * Water Catchment Cisterns Energy Audits * Provide free HVAC check ups, duct leak tests etc. through local service organizations. * Have town follow North Carolina State Energy Office requirement of state buildings reporting on energy, water and sewer use. Subsidize * CFLs like shower heads =Building Stock= Town Managed Facilities * all gov't buildings should reduce consumption 25% * Require a payback of less than 5 years for all energy conservation measures. Housing Building Code * New buildings required to meet federal energy standards. ** New homes built in Montgomery County Md. would have to meet federal energy efficiency standards under innovative legislation approved recently by the County Council over the objections of builders who said that the mandate would drive up costs for consumers. Property tax credits for residents who switch to renewable energy Utility cost disclosure A requirement that residents disclose utility costs when they sell or rent a home Landlord Incentivizing Invent a way in which to incentivize landlords to retrofit old house stock toward more efficiency. Home Owner Associations * State level - force covenents of HOA's to allow line drying